A Brave New World
by RosarioVampireStories
Summary: Alucard's defeat had led to some major changes to world. Humans and monsters have a rocky peace, but as time goes on, it gets better. Just as the gang settles down after graduation, they are forever reminded that darkness will always come after light. When the castle descends, a greater battle begins. Rated M for bad stuff to come, however there will be no lemons.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire in any way, shape or form. **

**Rated M for death, blood, cussing, and possibly vivid nightmares in the future.**

**Hello friends. This is the start of my new continuation to Rosario+Vampire Season II. This time I'm starting 5 minutes after the end of the manga. It's hard to believe it's over... Anyway, this story will be split into three acts. Act one will serve to set up relationship drama, act two will build up the action, and act three will be the climax, which I promise will be epic. I also promise the chapters will be much longer than **_**Epilogue to the End'**_** s. So without further adieu,**_** A Brave New World'**_**s first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of New Trials

Tsukune's Perspective

The noise from the party was joyful and celebratory. They had many reasons to celebrate. This bus ride marked the beginning of the last year at Yokai Academy. For others it marked the beginning of their jobs as mentors. For Tsukune it marked the first time he's brought friends on the bus ride with him. He was happy. They had been through so much together and beaten so many odds. They'd gotten so close despite their differences and would soon help create peace between both yokai and humans. If those weren't good enough reasons to celebrate, Tsukune didn't know what would be.

Tsukune looked around to see how his friends were interacting with each other. In one set of seats near the front of the bus, Gin and Kurumu were laughing and talking like they always got along. _I'm glad they're finally getting along_, Tsukune thought. In another set of seats to his side sat Yukari and Fong-Fong. They had always seemed close, but after the incident with Fairy Tail they seemed to be different. At this moment they were just holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. It was romantic. _Teenage love_, he thought. Tsukune smiled at the idea and continued looking around. He noticed other changes, too. Kokoa and Haiji were sitting together and it seemed as if Kokoa actually enjoyed being around the lolicon. It would be trouble ifqq they weren't getting along right now, Tsukune thought. He looked to Sun and Ruby, who were chatting in the back. They seem to have become good friends over the summer. It was a pleasant change and a welcome one to Ruby. After all, she'd need help running the school until Tsukune took over. However pleasant those changes were, none of them were the one Tsukune valued the most. That change came with the silver-haired beauty next to him.

Moka's Perspective

Moka Akashiya gazed longingly out the window at the moving scenery. She had a slight smile on my face and a twinkle in her crimson eyes that made them look like the blood red ocean by the school. The scenery was beautiful. The bus rolled past green hills and plains and buildings, all saturated with orange and blue hues by the rising sun. She'd never gotten a good look at the human world during any of their trips. _All I did then was fight, _she thought, letting out a small sigh. That changed in the summer, however. In window's reflection she noticed Tsukune smiling at her. She brushed a few stands of her silver hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear and smiled back at him. She liked smiling, though it took a while getting comfortable with the action. Tsukune looked at this as an opportunity to speak up.

"Do to think you had fun during break?"

* * *

_**End of the school year, 3 months after the defeat of Alucard:**_

_**Tsukune and Moka sat on the roof of the school building. Moka and Tsukune loved coming up here, as it reminded them of times with the other Moka. The two had gotten their space from the others in the last three months. Occasionally they struck up a conversation. This was one of those occasions.**_

_**"What do you think you'll do during break," Tsukune inquired. Moka turned toward him and formed her mouth into a small, soft smile that even he could sense the sadness in.**_

_**"I honestly don't know. I've never experienced break. I was homeschooled most of my life until..." She paused, and Tsukune understood. "I remember Omote used to come here by herself every day and we would talk." Her smile widened slightly at the memories add she turned her gaze back to their surroundings.**_

_**Tsukune had to think fast. He didn't want Moka to be sad, nor did he want her to be alone. He hated that look on her face and didn't want her to make it t ever again. Then, an idea came to him. He knew how prideful she was, so he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to say.**_

_**"Why don't you visit with me during break and I visit here, too?" Moka chuckled briefly, then smiled at him, beaming with excitement.**_

_**"I'd love for that to happen."**_

* * *

"Yeah, break was fun," she replied. _For once, I wasn't lonely_, she thought.

"I'm glad you think so," he responded while smiling. The bus reached the tunnel and they arrived at Yokai academy. All the students had gathered at the bus stop and the hang was welcomed with a huge party, double the student body, and a larger school building because this year, Yokai Academy was the first and only school for humans and monsters.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Stay tuned and follow the story if you're interested. Also, if support for the idea is expressed multiple times in the reviews, I'll write a spinoff about Moka and Tsukune's Break, so follow me if you're interested. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
